stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hannif Hussain/Quality Time with Hannif Hussain//Why I think Hit The Target
Oh would you look at that! First blog of mine and people are gonna read this boring block of text right? Well...I think not! So, Stampy has now gone over 400 episodes and for some reason people are hating Hit The Target just because he's evil and Veevadash because she is working for HTT. What I think of this... You hate both of them just because they are evil? Every protagonist needs a villain! Sonic has Eggman. Mario has Bowser. Goku has Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu. Finn has The Ice King. Dipper and Mabel has Bill Cipher. Why can't Stampy have one? It what makes these franchises or series interesting. Everything needs a conflict for the protagonist to do something, otherwise it's just filler! Today, Stampy's minecraft videos are carefully scripted and well-written this time around other than just random crazy stuff just for fun. Now time to talk about why I think HTT is pretty much a unique character. You see, HTT wasn't all that bad at the start. He was friendly and cheerful and is willing to assisst Stampy however during through the series, it is unexplained why he was mean to Stampy. It kinda makes Hit The Target rather unpredictable which is the first reason why he 's pretty unique. Also, the fact that he is a rather good at manipulating people to di his own biddings making him a rather smart like the time where he bribed and manipulated the Lunar Friends. In addition too, he is also kinda the most smartest character as well as VeevaDash in the series. He is able to build a a brain wave and can make rational decision for Stampy despite being a terrible shooter. Thirdly, he is one of the main reason why I watch Stampy videos...for entertainment! The battle scenes and what makes the episode the most well-thought out and not make it bland. He is the reason why he is my favourite character. He is the reason why he was created in the first place. If he doesn't exist, Stampy's minecraft stories will probably be repetive. Now for possibly the most and I mean the most overhated and overlooked and underrated character...Takes deep breathe...Veevadash...! I don't understand the massive hate Veevs get just because she turns out to be evil! Yes of course I was ticked of by her being a betrayer but isn't that every betrayer is and what makes them lovable and unpredictable. It what brings in the tense. Characters like Sosuke Aizen and Hans had used their kindness as a mask just to kill/slay or to complete their motives. Thinking about it, I have a theory. What if Hit The Target is a good guy? And the reason why he steal's Stampy's dog is because that they die a lot from accidents or some rather coincidence. Maybe it's the reason why he keeps stealing his dogs. Heck, he even stated that in the episode Revelation but turns out he's still evil but still might be the real reason. So quoting Filtyh Frank's "It's time to Stop!", please, I repsect your opinion but sharing with the public and sayign it in a stupid way is just gonna be a falcon punch to the nuts. See ya! Category:Blog posts